The 'Hair-Thing'
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: Sleeping is always a problem for Grimmjow - what happens when a certain method is proposed to get him to sleep?


**So this story was based on something my brother likes being done (the hair-thing) Enjoy and please review! I want to know what you guys think to these stories! Xx**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared at the bright lights being emitted from the television and groaned, rolling onto his back. He woke up in the middle of the night not being able to get to sleep again and had decided to venture downstairs quietly not wanting to disturbed the shinigami berry. Yet now as he lay down on the couch, his mind was telling him to sleep as his eyes began to close. <em>Fucking messed up brain! <em>"Grimm?" a slurred voice called out.

Grimmjow forced his eyes open to find chocolate-brown orbs staring down at him before a massive black hole opened; the smell of mint washing over him. "Careful there – nearly sucked me in," he teased, smirking up at the frowning man.

"Your yawns are bigger than mine," he pouted before yawning again.

Grimmjow lifted himself up on his elbows, darting his tongue into the dark cavern earning a surprised moan from the shinigami. The blunette continued tasting the mint before pulling away. "Told ya you'd suck me in,"

Ichigo frowned at him, his eyes still a little lust filled as he tried to control his breathing. "What are you doing up anyway?" he asked,

"I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, flopping back onto the couch.

Ichigo sighed and hopped over the couch straddling the arrancars hips. "Thanks to you I woke up cold," he pouted. "Come back up,"

Grimmjow grinned and buckled his hips making the other moan slightly. "I know something else that we can do," he murmured roughly.

Before he could go any further, Ichigo jumped off and stalked over to the kitchen, his eyebrows knitted together. "You let me wake up cold so no treat,"

Grimmjow growled but let it be – it was no good trying to get sex out off the berry if he was tired or angry. Right now he was both. "How am I supposed to get to sleep," he moaned, now feeling the urge he had felt earlier disappear.

Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water and gulped down a few drops before replying. "Count sheep," he suggested, giggling slightly when he did.

Grimmjow grunted at his stupid remark and positioned his hands behind his head, unconsciously taking the berry's advice. After the 100th sheep he gave up letting a growl out as he raised his arms up in frustration. "Hey, Ichi?"

"What now?" came an annoyed reply.

"Do the hair-thing!" he demanded.

"Huh!?"

"The hair-thing!"

"What the hell is the hair-thing?" he asked, now standing over the blunette.

"Ya know – that thing where you put ya fingers through my hair,"

"Oh!" the berry exclaimed realising what the strange man meant. "You could have called it something different,"

"Are ya gonna do it or not?" he asked, annoyed that he was missing out on some much-needed sleep.

Ichigo nodded, and Grimmjow made a move to sit up but the berry pushed his arms back down and lay against the length of his body. "What are ya doing? – not that I'm complaining," he said, getting a direct view of the shinigami's ass.

"If you fall asleep, I'm not moving your pompous ass upstairs so you might as well sleep here,"

Grimmjow was just about to protest to this when tanned hands ran through his hair immediately calming him. Grimmjow let his eyes close as the berry rested his head in the hollow of his neck giving it a quick peck before settling down. "Is that hard thing between my thig-,"

"Shut up and go to sleep," came a quick and fairly raspy reply.

Grimmjow snorted and would have teased him further but currently the tanned fingers running through his hair felt like heaven. Before long a low rumbling was emitting from his chest causing the smaller man to lift his head and look at Grimmjow through surprised eyes. "Are you purring?"

"Go to sleep," he rumbled; still purring.

"You really are like a cat," he mumbled in disbelief, his hands trailing down to the backs of his ears.

"Just because I was a cat doesn't mean you can pet me like one," he growled, the deep rumbling now vanishing as he glowered at the berry.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, pouting slightly. "I thought you liked it," he added huskily, continuing to massage the man's scalp; the purring beginning to start-up again and a small moan to go with it.

"Fuck," he breathed. "Are you seriously getting hard over this purring thing?!"

Ichigo paused momentarily before continuing. "I am not,"

"Then what's that hard thing digging into me?" he asked, opening one eye to peek at him with.

Ichigo blushed heavily and stopped making his way off the man before he was pulled back down. Ichigo looked up at the man above him and tried to push him off but the blunette was too heavy. "Get off! Grimm!" he whined.

Grimmjow licked the side of his neck letting strong hands wrap around his neck; long fingers running through his hair. Ichigo smiled slightly when a deep rumbling above his ear sounded and turned his head to see a peaceful Grimmjow sleeping against his chest. "Grimm?"

Ichigo sighed when the man grumbled and buried his head deeper into the berry's neck. "Oh Grimm - maybe I should do the hair-thing more often,"

Eventually Ichigo fell asleep as well, dreams of how he could manipulate and tease Grimmjow filling his dreams as azure eyes gazed at his sleeping face. "Dirty-minded git,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
